


Smile As Sweet As Strawberries

by Himik0yumen0



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Author actually has no idea about the plot, Autistic/ADHD Ibuki, Chubby Mikan, F/F, Fluff, I missed someone in the chara tags and I don’t know who it was, Love at first sight-ish, how does tagging work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himik0yumen0/pseuds/Himik0yumen0
Summary: Discontinued, for now.I have no idea honestly I’m just sorta going with the flow
Relationships: Ibuki Mioda/Mikan Tsumiki, Mikan Tsumiki/Ibuki Mioda, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Tsumiki Mikan/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 11





	1. Meeting

[[Chapter One - Meeting - Third Person POV]]

Mikan ran as fast as she could through the despair-ridden halls of Hopes Peak Academy. “Eek! I-I’m s-so l-late! Oh, Y-Yukizome is g-gonna b-be m-mad at m-m-me!” She said to herself. 

She suddenly felt a strange sensation, like there was someone she had bumped into. And there was. “A-Aah! I-I’m s-so s-sorry! P-please f-forgive m-me!” Mikan squealed. “Hey! It’s fine! Ibuki forgives you!” She looked up at who was below her. 

A pale, slim girl with multi-coloured hair and piercings. “R-Really? Y-You f-forgive m-me? Th-thank y-you! Thank you so much! A-ah! I-I’m s-speaking t-too m-much! I-I’m sorry!” Mikan began to tear up. “Hey, it’s fine! Ibuki thinks there’s no reason to apologise! Though Ibuki also thinks it’s really cute when you do!”  
“C-Cute?!” Mikan flushed in embarrassment. 

“Yeah! Cute! But, uh, Ibuki thinks we should probably stand up before continuing this conversation.”  
“A-ah, y-yes. S-sorry!” Mikan stood up as quickAli and as carefully as she could. “S-so u-Uhm, w-what y-your n-name? I-I’m M-Mikan! T-Tsumiki. . . M-Mikan Tsumiki.”

“I-Buki Mio-da! Put it together and what do you get!? Ibuki Mioda!” Ibuki said, with excitement in her eyes. “Y-You’re i-in m-miss Y-Yukizome’s c-class r-right? M-me too!”  
“Cool! Do want to walk with Ibuki to class?!”  
“U-uh, s-sure.” Ibuki grabbed hold of Mikan’s hand. 

The two walked, hand-in-hand, to the classroom and sat down next to eachother. “Ah, I see you two have finally arrived! And with a new found friendship! How sweet!” Chisa Yukizome, class 77-B’s teacher, said, smiling.

‘Yeah. Friendship.’ Mikan thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chat With Hiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babooshka babooshka babooshka ya yaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight homies this chapter has light mentions of seggs in the first paragraph and implications by hiyoko so if you are sensitive to that or something then don’t read on

[[Chapter 2 - Chat With Hiyoko - Mikan’s POV]]

“What took you two so long? Did something happen?” Mahiru asked, politely. “I bet they were busy having sex and forgot about school! It’s something pig barf would do, she’s always ‘accidentally’ falling over in erotic poses.” Hiyoko snarled at me.

“Hiyoko! Don’t be rude!” Miss Yukizome said. “Mikan just fell on Ibuki! Then they decided to walk to class together!” Ibuki explained. “Yeah, sure. Of course that’s what happened.” Hiyoko mocked. 

As Miss Yukizome taught, Hiyoko taunted me and Ibuki for things we didn’t even do. Sometimes I really dislike her. She’s so mean to me. 

At lunch, I stayed with Ibuki, as I had no other people I could consider friends at the time. “I-Ibuki?” I asked. “Hmm? Mikan has a question?”  
“U-Uhm, y-yes. I-I um, s-so-”  
“Aww! You’re embarrassed! Come on! Just tell Ib-”  
“Hey, pig barf! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and pay attention to me!”

“H-huh? H-Hiyoko! W-what I-is it?”  
“Follow me! Ibuki, your not allowed to come! Between me and Mikan only!”  
“Okay! Ibuki’ll just wait here!”

Hiyoko led me around the back of Hopes Peak Academy. “I know what’s going on with you and Ibuki!” She accused.  
“W-What?! T-There’s n-nothing g-going on?! W-We only m-met th-this m-morning!”  
“Don’t lie to me! Everyone in the *school* knows what happened with you and her. Just own up to it!”  
“B-but I-I d-don’t know w-what I-I’m s-supposed t-to own u-up t-to!”

Hiyoko furrowed her eyebrows. “Ugh, stop lying! You’re just trying to save face!”  
“N-no! I-I’m not! I d-don’t know w-what y-your talking about!”  
“Well, if you *really* don’t know, and aren’t lying, you can find out yourself. I don’t know how you wouldn’t remember, you said yourself that it was the best thing to ever happen to you.”

I went back to Ibuki, confused and upset. Ibuki noticed this, and immediately went to comfort me. “What’s wrong?”  
“H-Hiyoko’s s-spread s-some r-rumour about u-us d-doing s-something!”  
“Oooh, so that’s why people were giving Ibuki weird looks! I wonder what we did?”  
“Wh-!? B-but I-it didn’t happen!? W-We c-can’ve d-done s-something i-if i-it d-didn’t happen!”  
“Oh yeah.”

I spent the rest of the day worrying, and went home in tears. Why would Hiyoko say that? Did me and Ibuki do something? What was it?

If it was so good, why don’t I remember it?


	3. Chapter 3 - Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh yeah air oh oh yeah air

[[Chapter 3 - Rumours - Third Person POV]]

Mikan worried about what Hiyoko had said all night. Ibuki, on the other hand, had completely forgotten about it, and when Mikan told her about how worried she was, Ibuki was hit with a wave of confusion. “Huh? Ibuki doesn’t remember doing anything with Mikan? They met yesterday!?”

“Y-Yes! Th-that’s wh-what I-I-I’m t-t-trying t-to t-tell h-her!” Mikan stuttered, “B-But sh-she w-w-wo-won’t l-l-listen t-to m-me!”  
“Ibuki’ll go and talk to her!”  
“A-are y-you s-sure?”   
“Of course Ibuki’s sure! Ibuki doesn’t want Mikan worrying! Even though Mikan’s really cute when she does!”  
“A-ah! C-cute?!” Mikan blushed and hid her face in her hands.  
“Mhm! Ibuki thinks Mikan is cute! Not just when she’s worrying! All the time!” Mikan blushed even more. “Okay, Ibuki’ll go and talk to Hiyoko now!”  
“Y-yes g-go a-and d-d-do th-that.” Mikan said, still with her her in her hands.

Ibuki searched the whole school trying to find Hiyoko. “Hiyookoo??” She called out. People stared at her in disgust. Surely what she hypothetically did with Mikan wasn’t *that* bad, right? 

“Oh, look! It’s pig barfs girlfriend! Come to save your cute little Mikan?” Hiyoko mocked.   
“No, Ibuki just wants to talk with Hiyoko about something!”


End file.
